61st Hunger Games: Kill or Be killed
by HungerGamesPrimevalLover12
Summary: The tributes this year will be the mayor's children and their best friends!
1. District 1 Reaping

District 1

Diamond Hope 17

As I woke up with the morning sunshine on my face. I knew what this day would bring for me and my family if I was to get reaped. After this one I will only have one more reaping to go through. But it is my sisters first and like me this may be her last. Through the house all you could hear was my mother's screaming and my father's shouting. As just last night I told them that if my sister got reaped I would go in for her. The natural thing to do in district 1. For that matter if anyone younger that me gets picked I will volunteer as this is something I have wanted to do since I was young. Once the shouting dies down I decide to go downstairs and find what my mother has decided to put me for the rest of Panem to see. When I get down the stairs I see it, the best dress that my mother could find for me. It is pure white with red bows hanging off the end making me look ever more cute. This dress is something you would normally see a bridesmaid in. In fact this is my bridesmaids dress from last year when my mother married the mayor of district 1. So now I am the girl that every boy wants to go out with and the girl that every girl wants to be like. Not that easy when you want to live a quiet life.

Before I know it is one o'clock the time that we have to leave to get to the main square. I say goodbye to my father as he will be with our escort and mentor on the stage when they do the reaping. This year we get a new mentor as we won the games last year. However the only way she won was because she stayed in the trees the whole games leaving everyone to be killed by someone or something else. So with not much luck I will be left for dead in the first 10 minutes. I then say goodbye to my sister as she will be in a different area to me. As are escort steps on the stage we see her with bright orange wig that she always wears for are reaping. We start by watching the video that we watch every year. Showing how the districts fell to the capital. You would think that I had the least chance of being picked for the hunger games. However I have the most as I want to go in, so only if someone older gets picked I will not volunteer. Here we go. "DIAMOND HOPE". I wanted to volunteer not get picked out of the reaping bowl. I proudly walk to the stage not wanting anyone to see that I am a weakling just because I am the mayor's daughter. You can see the shock on everyone's faces not thinking that the mayor's daughter would get picked. But I will show everyone that I am strong even thought I may get pampered every day. My father could see it coming after he married my mother due to the fact that she was one of the poorest people in district 1. Now I have to find out who will be my district partner in the games. I just hope that it is not my best friend. As that is one of the cruel things that the Capitol would do.

Adam Lost 18

I have to get up at 5 every morning just run the family bakery not the best job a boy could want. Even if it is reaping day, as it will be one of the busiest days because people will be kind to our family and they want good food to celebrate that their children have been spared just this once. Even though we run the bakery we still have me take out the tesserae every year. This year I have my name in 50 times. So the odds are not in my favour but every year they are not so I am used to it. Our first customer comes bang on 6 o'clock in the morning however it's the mayor wanting to wish me luck as I am his new daughter's best friend. This makes me go on many trips to the mansion, so I know the mayor on first name terms. Most people think of him as mean but once you get to know him he is just like any other person in district 1. He also buys 5 loaves of bread and gives me a tip as he knows what a struggle my family will have if I get reaped as I am the person that allows us to eat every day. 5 hours later I have sold another 20 loaves of bread to 20 other people and my shift is over so I can go and get ready to be maybe shown off to the rest of Panem. Most people think that we live above the bakery however we live another 10 minute walk away.

At 1 o'clock I head into the town square in my best clothes, white top and black trousers to most people this would be something the wear every day. But only once a year do I get to wear them as I am normally in my white clothes. Once I have signed in I head to the front of the square as I will be one of the oldest people able for reaping and I have one of the best chances of getting picked out of that bowl. After we have watched the video that is presented every year that shows how we fell to the Capitol. They start with the girls as they do every year, "DIAMOND HOPE". How can the mayor daughter get picked for the reaping? I only think that this has happened once in the history of the games? This must be one of the cruel tricks that the Capitol are known for. Now our escort is moving onto the boys I hope it will be me as then I will be there to protect Diamond as I have loved her since we started school together. "ADAM LOST". Finally the Capitol can do something right. I start to walk towards the stage and then it starts to sink in. I will be fighting to the death with 22 other people and Diamond. By our escort we are then told to shake hand however Diamond runs up to me and gives me a massive hug. Knowing that for one of us this may be the last time we stand in district 1. Then we are ushered in to the justices building to say our final goodbyes to our families as this may be one of the last times we see them.

* * *

**Hope you like the District 1 Reaping, for this story can people please go to my page and complete the poll to find out which district will win.**

**Thank you**

**Rebecca!**


	2. District 2 Reaping

District 2

Abbie Gateland 16

I wake up to see direct sunlight on my face. Then my brain registers what day it is. Here we are again, this will be my 5th reaping day and this is said to be the age that most of the tributes are when they get picked. As this is a common age for the young people in my district and at this age all the poor people have their names in the bowl about fifty times. So maybe the odds are in my favour this year. Most people would think that I am least at risk because I am one of the riches children in the district. My best friend is also the son of the mayor. So I am the girl that most of the girls want to be. As to most people in the district I am seen as the next female mayor. Truth be told I would like to marry Tom as I do have a slight crush on him ever since he made his first appearance at our school in the district. Me and my younger brother head out to look for flowers that will make our home look nice for if we both come home later today. After the reaping everyone in the district eats the best food that they can afford apart from the two families that have to think about how they will get through the next 2 weeks. Only the poor people lock their doors, as to most of the district it would be an honour to represent the district in the game. I hope that this year that will not be us because of my brother as I do not want anyone to feel sad If I get reaped.

When we arrive back at home we find are mother is out at work probably helping someone that has been hurt by the stone quarries that most people work at. I advise my brother to go and get ready as we only have 1 hour until the reaping begins. After ten minutes my mother comes home so then I am allowed to go and get change as someone has to stand guard if someone comes in needing medical attention. I pick out my reaping outfit which just happens to consist of a pink dress with some white high heels. Considering how I look, most people would think that I am the mayor's daughter. I arrive and get signed in with the peacekeepers; they are new peacekeepers from the Capitol so I am unable to recognise any off them. As we line up in our age categories I will be at the front as I am in one of the older age group. As our escort and mentor for the games, Samantha who is our escort and Clave our mentor who won two years ago. To start with we watch the video that shows for all the districts fell to the Capitol. Then our escort heads over to the female reaping bowl to pick the tribute for this year. "ABBIE GATELAND". What why does it have to be me this year. I have to be strong for my family, so they will be able to get through this. This is not the first time someone in my family reaped; my older sister was reaped two years ago. She is our mentor! At least I know that I will be in safe hands. I can see my sister giving me thumbs up as I stand next to my escort waiting to find out who my district partner will be. I just hope that it is not my best friend; however he has no chance of getting reaped as he is the mayor's son. I mean, I hope that the Capitol are not that mean.

Thomas Ugo 15

My mother tries to wake me up as the sunlight is just rising in the district. However I just drift back to sleep not wanting to miss my freedom as I will be on show all day. Being the son of the mayor, I am trying to show off the district and the young people that live here. I head downstairs only to find that my mother and father are in a meeting with the owners of the stone quarries. There must have been an injury as that is the only time he ever comes to our home however there was one time when they missed an order for the capitol. So he may be here if they have done that again. I decide to go see the maid, Maria and find what she is preparing for my reaping outfit. She is in charge for anything that my family wears. Once she explains the ideas she has in mind, I head off to find the escort and mentor for these games. Our mentor for this year is my best friend's older sister, so I know her personally. She explains to me how her life is being a mentor and I speak to our escort as she always give me a heads up on what is going to be going on in the arena this year. When my mother and father come out of their meeting I am told to go and get changed for the reaping. My outfit is a plain black sort of suit. With a white shirt, black blazer and black jeans. I have to say that this is one of the most expensive outfits in the district at the moment. I say goodbye to my father as he now has to head off to the justice building ready for the reaping.

I arrive at the square as most people start to arrive. Once I have had some of my blood taken so the capitol have it for future times I am free to go to the area where the fifth teen year old boys are to be kept. I am able to make contact with my best friend to wish her luck as she may like me be one of the tributes for this year. Clave, Samantha and my father then arrive on stage just as the last people are being roped into their stations; we are then forced to watch the boring video about how the districts fell to the capitol. Out of the corner of my eye I can see our escort mouth every word as she has seen it for the past 20 years. That is how long she has been in the job. We then are ready to start the reaping as normal we start with the girls. All I can do now is pray that Abbie stays safe for another year; however she is one of the most unlikely people to get picked. "ABBIE GATELAND." Why her, she only has her name in the reaping bowl 31 times but compared to most of the people in the poor part in the district who have their names in the bowl up to 98 times. It would normally never happen. I am snapped out of my thoughts by Samantha moving on to the boys bowl. "THOMAS UGO." Now I must face my fate along with my best friend something must be going on in the capitol. However I must walk up that dusty path before the stage. The anthem of Panem is played along with the declaration which is read out by my father. Suddenly we are ushered into the justice building to say our final goodbye's to our families.

**I hope that you all like the second chapter of the 61****st**** games. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Stylist form

**As i am not a creative person please will people fill in this form so i can carry on with my story. You may do more than one stylist however could you limit it to four.**

**Stylist form **

Name:

Age:

District they would like to be stylist for:

Background:

Whether they would like to male or female tribute:

Parade outfit for their tribute:

Interview outfit for their tribute:

**Many thanks  
Bex**


End file.
